Rotten love
by mightygamer64
Summary: There was a spirit in the mansion. A spirit that chooses victims for entertainment, for thirst of insanity. This time, it laid its hand on Mika. Mika and her love for Takuro. (Inspired by; Rotten girl grotesque romance by Hatsune Miku and Love me dead by Ludo)
1. There lies the mansion

**Yeah, you see it coming...  
Hey, Mighty here with a new story! I know, it's been a while that I didn't write anything but, as you maybe saw on my profile, I'm working on a side project so updates are going to be slower. If you followed ****_Saving my blood by sacrificing it, _you probably noticed that I was updating quite rapidly.**

**Well, anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Rotten Love**

**Chapter 1**

If you get out of the dirt path when you see the third pack of bushes and you go straight until you meet with an especially huge oak, you should see another dirt path. If you follow that path, you will reach the old abandoned mansion. People said it was haunted. In fact, children already came back of this place traumatized and claiming there was a monster inside. Of course, no one really believed them. They thought the tale was exaggerated; it was impossible to bite off a head just like that no matter how huge your teeth were. People just let the imposing place behind to let time do the work. Actually, the children lied in a sort of way; there wasn't any monster in this mansion but they were observed by something as they were running away from an illusion. A spirit.

* * *

_It _could feel her presence. An innocent girl. A little girl walking around. _It _could hear her thoughts. Nothing important for _it_. She was slowly coming closer. _It _could feel her soul. She looked up at the mansion. She was so close, why couldn't she just put her hand on the knob and open the door like some people already did? The waiting was unbearable; _it _wanted to touch her soul, to make contact with her. She finally touched the knob and turned it, the rusty metal resisting a bit to her hand. She pushed the door open and poked her head in, taking a very quick glance around the main hall. _It _immediately touched her. It's been so long since _it _touched a human, the presence felt so comforting. When was the last time, again? Yes, when that gang of kids came in the mansion to explore a bit. What a great time _it_ had when they came. _It _squeezed the head of one of them and made the illusion that it was a monster that bit it off. _It _remembered the screams and the tears. They sounded just like music. The girl must've felt _its _presence because she backed away and got out of _its_ place. Her soul faded when she ran away but it didn't really matter. Now, _it_ could do anything. What would _it _do this time? Killing spree? No… _It _looked deeper in the girl's spirit. Love… there was a lot of love and friendship in there. It's been a very long time since he made this kind of insanity. The last _it _did that was a very long time ago. The boy stalked the girl for a couple of months, deposing gifts each day at her door until he took her away and killed her. He then committed suicide so they could stay together forever. Now, it was time for _it _to see what a girl would do. Yes… It was perfect. _It _couldn't wait until the action would start.

* * *

Mika ran away from the mansion as fast as she could. She was wandering around and she decided to take a small peek inside the mansion. She came here very when she wanted to be alone since people abandoned this place a very long time ago. In fact, she found this place totally by chance; no one told her about it. Today, she wanted to see if it looked like a house like in horror movie or nothing special or if it was completely destroyed. She couldn't help; she was so curious and she kept asking herself this since the first time she reached this place. When she entered, there was that cold wind-like thing that seemed to circle her. She had felt like she was being watched, even touched. She shuddered and tried to push away that weird sensation of uneasiness that wave of cold air gave her. She looked back at the mansion one last time. She wasn't going back there, that was sure! She didn't even know if she would ever dare to come back in this glade. Mika walked back to the dirt path and headed out of the forest. She had to study History anyway; she had an exam tomorrow and she didn't want to fail it.

* * *

**Sorry, I know the chapter is short but this one acts more like a prologue.**

**So please leave a review, it really helps (even if you think it doesn't XD) and see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Nothing to complain about right?

**I managed to defeat writer's block! I hope it's gone now!  
I got nothing to say so enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A year… Even though she studied as much as Hiroshi (Believe me, that's a lot), she couldn't remember that year. She couldn't remember years for history no matter how hard she tried; she couldn't remember numbers at all. Sometimes, she'd go with her instincts and write something down randomly but she would get the good answer really rarely. The very last question of the exam; she had ten minutes to write it down. She glanced at her friends. Hiroshi was reading (He probably revised his exam three times thirty minutes ago. Why did he have to be so fast?), Takuro was doodling on his agenda out of boredom, Takeshi was revising his exam and Naoki had his head resting on his desk and stared blankly at the board that was also blank. She stared at Takuro by the corner of the eye. His red hair out of that hoodie of his, his pale brown eyes looking down at his agenda page probably now full of random drawings… Damn, he was handsome. It wasn't the first time she was telling herself this; she'd been telling herself that for three years also known for her as a _since they first met_. But of course, she never had the courage to confess. It didn't really matter anyway because he began dating Megumi two years ago. They were still together and happy. Well, if Takuro was happy it was okay, right? Who was she to mess with his love life? A conversation they had yesterday before math class suddenly came back to her mind. That passage between Takuro and Hiroshi to be more precise.

"_Is it only me or a lot of thing happened during 1400?"_

"_Well, what do you think? Everybody wanted to go on a boat and get to India."_

"_Ya don't need to repeat what the teacher said, ya know?"_

"_Besides, it was only at the end of 1400 and the beginning of 1500; not all in 1400."_

"_Oh yeah, like that dude who discovered America… In… Uh… 1492 or somethin'?"_

"_Congratulation, Takuro! You can actually remember things other than your girlfriend's name!"_

"_Shut up."_

That was it! 1492! She silently thanked Takuro and wrote down the answer. She made sure she answered all the questions of the exam and put the small pile of five sheets at the corner of her desk. She rested her hand on her fist, waiting for the class to finish and glancing at her friends from time to times. The bell finally rang, setting them free. Mika took her things and headed to the door. She waited outside for Takuro, Hiroshi, Takeshi and Naoki. They joined her outside quickly and they headed to their lockers. Along the way, they met with Megumi that made the rest of the way with them. Takuro put an arm around her shoulders, a gesture that forced Mika to look in another direction for a couple of seconds. She was so stupid to be jealous. She had to stop thinking for only herself and be happy for Takuro and Megumi instead.

"So, now that history is done, I can study math," thought Hiroshi out loud.

"Seriously, ya really need to change your hobby, Hiroshi," added Takuro with a smirk.

Megumi giggled, a sound that ticked Mika off. She didn't like that girl at all anyway. There was something that she didn't like about her since the first time they spoke to each other even before she dated Takuro but she had never been able to put her finger on it. Well, she didn't see her a lot anyway so it didn't matter that much.

"How can you _study_ math anyway?" wondered Naoki.

"By doing exercises, dummy," replied Hiroshi, replacing his glasses with a grin.

Hiroshi and Naoki shared a very special bond since elementary school, where they became friends. The words _nerd _and _stupid _were commonly exchanged between them. She didn't know the story but she did know they had _a lot_ of inside jokes. Takuro wasn't specially close to anyone (well, maybe Megumi but she wasn't really part of the gang), he was just the type of guy super fun to be with. Mika was closer to Takeshi since they were childhood friends. Their mothers walked them in their strollers together! They also spend a lot of time together so Takeshi and she ended up playing for whole afternoons with each other very often! Maybe it was because of him that she grew a bit tomboyish during the years. Well, anyway, there was still nothing better than an evening with Takeshi playing Mortal Kombat, Soul Calibur, Street Fighter, Super smash brothers or any other fight game. They both liked those for some reason. They should try a horror game someday. Yes, an evening with the gang playing Slender would be really fun. Takeshi would be super stressed while playing or watching and would let out a quite girly scream each time he'd see the Slenderman, Hiroshi would keep saying facts telling how impossible it was for such a creepy thing or person to exist, Naoki would keep telling him to shut up and they would both yelp when they'd hear the loud _DUH_ sound and Takuro would be super relaxed and hardly gasp. He'd also make fun of the others when they'd yelp. She didn't know how she would react, though. Knowing herself, she would also scream like Takeshi; they were both the nervous type.

Mika separated from the others when she arrived to her locker and put away her things. She looked at her schedule and noticed it was he option class coming next. They had five choices of classes: French, Art, Music, Chemistry or Philosophy. Hiroshi took chemistry because he said it would be more useful in his later life, Naoki followed because he expected to see liquids make explosions (he regretted his choice when Hiroshi told him there would surely be no explosions.), Takuro took music and ended up as an excellent drummer and Megumi took art while Takeshi and Mika chose philosophy (They definitely influenced each other a lot.). They didn't regret their choice; the class was rather easy and it was more discussions during classes than work and lessons. The only homework they got was to think about a question the teacher asked them to share their thoughts in the discussion the class after. They had grades depending on what they said. If they stayed silent during all classes, they failed, if they shared their opinion, made references to other's sayings, explained their point of view if they disagreed with someone, then their grades would be extremely good. She remembered that discussion that boosted her note. It was about beauty and she said the most philosophic thought of that class. She silently thanked Hiroshi that day for telling random facts at every opportunity he had because those facts helped her explain her point of view.

"_Why do we want to be beautiful anyway? It's not healthy. Some say long hair is beautiful but hair is dead cells, it's more a measurement of your dead cells than anything. A lot of people think it's beautiful to be tanned but a tanned skin is also the indicator of a bad reaction from the skin and it can lead to cancer. Some people have eyes problem and can't have contact lenses. They think the glasses look stupid on them so they decide to correct the problem with laser but they take a risk to be blind. So beauty means being not healthy but it also means we are ready to risk our lives to look good."_

Takeshi knocking on her locker door pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Hello? Is the spirit possessing Mika's still there or I'm stuck with an empty body?"

The girl squinted and pulled out her tongue.

"Nuuuuuu," she made with a low-pitched tone.

"Oh, I see, you turned zombie mode. You thought too much during that exam, didn't you?"

Mika stared at him blankly for a couple of second, her tongue still out of her mouth. She then raised a brow.

"Okay, even _I_ could have thought of a better line."

"Exactly, I didn't _think_ about it, I improvised."

"Like when you improvise during philosophy?"

Takeshi always had crappy arguments when they were in philosophy. He never thought about the subject so he had to improvise at the last second. He somehow had good grades even if his saying didn't have any sense.

"It's still funny to know that this line was better than any argument you said in philosophy," snickered Mika.

"Aw, come on, that was uncalled for!"

"Your face is uncalled for!"

Takeshi chuckled while she closed her locker. They realized their class was starting in a minute. He put his hand in a brofist position.

"Brofist power?"

Mika did the same with her hand and brofisted him.

"Brofist _run_ power."

The two teens sprinted down the corridor, went down some stairs and ran in the other corridor. The bell rang when they were only a meter away from the door. Takeshi put his hand on the door to stop the teacher from closing it. The teacher only shook his head with a smile and let them come in. The tall adult closed the door behind them and sat on his desk (It looked more like a table than a desk, though).

"I feel like making an improvised question."

The students looked at Mr. Yokoyama with a light smile. His improvised questions were completely unpredictable. Sometimes it was very philosophical question at the last minute, but it could also be something rather embarrassing but also funny. He asked once if one of the girl students ever wore a string. Everybody made theories about when she would've worn it and why. They really laughed their asses off during that class, including the girl who said they gave her good ideas. Of course, the teacher was being careful to do that with students who had a big sense of humor.

"Do you think Mika and Takeshi are in love?"

Mika was about to raise her hand but Yokoyama gestured to her to keep her hand down.

"You two aren't speaking until we get to another subject."

Of course, the students thought the question was very funny and participated a lot so they never changed subject.

"Yes! They arrived late today! Maybe they were frenchkissing!"

"Yes! They always arrive in that class together!"

"Yes! They were holding hands in middle school!"

Mika facepalmed a couple of times during the class and Takeshi had a _are you fucking kidding me_ look stuck on his face. It was true they held hands in middle school because they faked being a couple so they were sure to not have others trying to seduce them (The students from their year all wanted to be in a relationship for some reason.). There was also that one time during a party where a guy kept trying to drag her in the bathroom so they could "find out more about each other". She had asked Takeshi to act like if he was her boyfriend. He did the role really well and the guy quickly gave up. She wasn't interested to know the length of that guy's "family jewel".

Even though the subject of today was rather embarrassing for her, it had still been a good class that finished the week very well.

Mika put her things away and got out of the school, her bag resting on her shoulder. She took her bike and used it to go home. Normally, she'd go back with Takeshi since they lived really close but he had a guitar class today. She leaned her bike on the brick wall of her house and got in. She went in her room and let her bag fall on the floor. She took out some clothes and got changed since she wanted to remove the school uniform she had been forced to use all week like all the other weeks of the year. At least, the uniform was comfortable. To be honest, the boy's one seemed even more comfortable. It was just long black jeans with a white shirt. That brown jacket with a hood and that buttoned black one was surely more comfortable too than that red one the girls wore. Mika traded her uniform for plain pale gray pants and a yellow t-shirt with a dark red ribbon on the chest. She then tied her brown hair in a ponytail. It made her think a bit about Takuro's one. Takuro had it a bit more low and it was also shorter. Mika turned on her laptop and sat down on the chair in front of her desk. She felt like browsing on YouTube today.

* * *

**I know philosophy classes probably don't look like this at all but I decided that in this universe, philosophy classes are like that! XD Behold the power of my keyboard!**

**Please leave a review and see you in the next chapter!**


	3. A game of Slender

**Hey guys, I'm here with a new chapter!  
I've got nothing to say, so enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

She talked about playing Slender with the gang Friday, right? Well, what did she do Saturday night? She played Slender with the gang. She asked her parents if she could do that while they were at that bad singer's show. They didn't refuse. She would've been alone if they had said no and she didn't feel like being alone that evening for some reason. Everyone was there at half-past-eight and ready to play. An evening with the gang but without Megumi would be good for Mika.

Wait, what did she just say? Okay, maybe she didn't like Megumi but that was still mean to say and think, right? If Takuro brought her, she wouldn't have kicked her out; she wasn't cruel but let's say she would have gone to the bathroom very often. The game was already set when everyone arrived. She turned it on when Takeshi was there. He kept saying this was a bad idea and that he didn't want to be the one at the computer. What did she do about what he told her? She used it when it was time for the first game.

"So, who's on the computer?" asked Naoki.

"I vote for Takeshi!" said Mika, raising her hand like if they were voting in class.

Everyone (except Takeshi, of course) agreed and Takeshi had no choice but to sit on the chair in front of the computer and start playing.

"Fuck you, Mika," he said.

She just chuckled and turned off the lights. A dark basement was definitely the best place to play a horror game. Takeshi started walking to look for the first page.

"Could somebody explain to me what we have to do in this game?" asked Hiroshi.

"Ya don't know the game?" said Takuro, whose voice left a pleasant shiver in Mika's spine.

"No. You sound like if it's bad."

"But it _is_, dude!" exclaimed Takuro.

"Just explain to me, and I'll know."

"Naoki, ya go."

"It's simple," started Naoki, "You collect the seven pages hidden before the Slenderman gets you."

"That's a bit clearer but who's the Slenderman?"

"I thought you knew everything…" said Naoki while facepalming.

"You sound like a six years old, stupid."

"Well, who's the stupid guy, right now?"

"Still you, Naoki," said Mika out of nowhere.

"Shut up."

Takeshi found the first page and clicked on it.

"Hey guys," let out Takuro, "We're tryin' to have a creepy ambiance here and until now it ain't workin'. Takeshi found the first page so ya'll see Slendy soon."

"Slendy?" said Hiroshi with the face of someone who didn't understand well.

"It's the nickname of Slenderman," said Takeshi with a shrug.

"Yeah," added Naoki, "even your little brother would've known that."

"Why in the world would someone give a nickname to someone who doesn't even exist?"

"It's more _something _than _someone._"

"That's even worse!"

"I have a question for you, geek. Why do you have to be a dick, right now?" asked Naoki.

"I've been one for years, then."

Everyone in the room laughed.

"He's the master of dicks," said Takeshi, who wasn't as nervous as a couple of minutes ago.

A big and loud "dun" was heard when Takeshi turned around to head out of the sort of house he went in. Everyone turned toward the screen and yelped seeing the tall and weird shape in front. Takeshi made the character turn around and run out of the house by another way a bit farther.

"What's with the arms!?" exclaimed Hiroshi, "They reach his knees!"

"It ain't supposed to be realistic, Hiroshi." An already relaxed Takuro pointed out.

"Hey guys," Takeshi said, "Can somebody go instead of me?"

"No, you finish your game!" replied Mika and Takuro at the same time.

Happily for her, it was just dark enough so no one saw she was blushing. Takeshi collected another page while Hiroshi and Naoki were still lightly arguing but she didn't really pay attention to them. She looked at Takuro who was seated on a chair next to the computer, his warm brown eyes locked on the screen. She could stare at him for a whole day. No, a whole _week_. Why did he choose Megumi? What was so incredible in her? Was he dating her to make Mika jealous and catch her attention? That would be cute. In the back of her mind, she hoped this was the case even if she perfectly knew that dating someone for two years was not to catch attention but for love.

She contained a sigh and looked back at the screen. It somehow reminded her of last year, when she passed her first sleepless night. Takuro was in another city for all the summer, she wasn't close enough to Hiroshi to spend a whole night with him and Naoki worked at a summer camp so he couldn't do that. Well, it was obvious but she passed the night with Takeshi. At first, her parents said no because they were scared that she would do… _things_ during that night but her answer to that was honest, straight and it was enough to convince them that she was certainly not going to do the _things _with her friend.

"_Ew. Just… Ew… Seriously, how could even think about… Ew…"_

That ended up as the best night of her life… for now. If she did that with Takuro, that would've been even better but she still had a really good time.

Takeshi collected his fifth page.

"Not bad, for a beginner," said Naoki.

"You already played?" asked Hiroshi.

"No, but I watched walkthroughs."

"Why in the world would you like to watch someone else play a game?"

" 'Cause they're funnier that ya are," said Takuro.

"Well, every people on earth is funnier than you," added Naoki.

"Hitler was worse," pointed out Hiroshi.

"There. You see? That's what I mean! You're too literal and that sucks."

"Screw you."

They turned toward the screen again. Takeshi picked up the sixth page and turned around… to find Slendy right in his face.

They screamed and the screams soon turned into laughs. Takeshi stood up from the chair in front of the computer.

"Who's next?" he asked.

"I'll go," Takuro volunteered.

He sat on what used to be Takeshi's chair and started a new game. Takuro was the type of guy to volunteer a lot. If nobody wanted to go first at the oral production, he'd always volunteer if he had his things. They already went to a haunted house on Halloween and he volunteered to go first and lead the way because if they didn't follow the track correctly, they could get lost in there. Of course, a disguised employee would lead them back on the track if they were too far from it. Megumi was disguised as an angel and Takuro was a demon. The contrast made them look rather cute. Of course, it made Mika want to throw up for the first second she saw them but then she remembered she was cosplaying as the two Vocaloids Rin and Len Kagamine with Takeshi and that immediately cheered her up. She had put a blonde spray in her hair that day since her hair was the perfect length and she modified an old uniform that somehow still fit her. Takeshi was already blonde and found a way to make his hair right. He found everything to make the costume in stores. If it wasn't of Megumi, this Halloween would've been her best night ever.

"Now that I think about it," said Takeshi, pulling her out of her thoughts, "I never heard you swear, Hiroshi."

"Yeah, that's true," realized Naoki.

"This evening, ya swear," decided Takuro, slightly turning away from the computer.

Mika smiled. He would be a great leader if this gang needed one. She would go anywhere with him; she could walk by his side for the rest of her life.

"Repeat after me," said Takuro with a smirk, "Fuck."

"What's the point of swearing for no reason?" said Hiroshi.

"Just say it; Fuck."

"No."

Naoki joined.

"Fuck."

"I said _no_."

Takeshi joined too.

"C'mon, Hiroshi. Fuck."

"No!"

Mika decided to join too.

"You can do it! Fuck."

It took the time to take five pages before they got close to their objective. Slenderman had appeared and Hiroshi got on the verge of swearing but he caught himself up before he'd swear.

"Fuck you, Hiroshi. You're not fun," Mika said as a last attempt to make him swear.

"Well, fuck you too," said Hiroshi out of annoyance.

He then noticed everyone was looking at him with big and wide smiles.

"Did I just…?" started Hiroshi.

"Yeah. You did it," said Naoki.

"See? It ain't that bad," added Takuro while he turned back toward the screen.

"Yeah, you're not going to be killed by lightning because God is mad at you," said Takeshi.

"God doesn't exist; it isn't possible," pointed out Hiroshi.

"Exactly! So there's nothing to be scared of!"

"I'm not scared of swearing; it's just immoral."

"Not when ya're angry like ya were a couple of seconds ago," added Takuro.

Mika smiled and looked at Takuro. He was right; he was always right; even if he didn't want! He was also the type of guy with who you should never watch a movie with because he would guess things and it would happen so he was spoiling everything without even knowing it. Mika wouldn't mind at all if it meant she could be alone with Takuro. He was more beautiful to watch than a movie anyway. The Slenderman appeared on the screen at the corner of a building and everyone yelped. Takuro exchanged places with Naoki who started another game.

They continued playing until it was very late. It was in fact so late that everyone had to sleep at Mika's house. It was around two in the morning when they closed the game; no way they were taking their bikes to go home, especially after playing a horror game. Naoki had to pass through a forest for a minute for a shortcut or else he'd have to take a detour of five minutes. No way he was passing in a forest unless it was in the middle of the afternoon of a very sunny day! The only one who was able to go home was Takeshi since he lived on the street just next to Mika's one. It wasn't really complicated for the beds. Hiroshi took the mattress of a single bed that was under the couch, Takuro slept _on_ the couch and Naoki had already fallen asleep on the carpet floor so Mika just put a blanket next to him in case he'd need it. She just got in her own bed like if no one was sleeping in the basement. She would've liked to kiss Takuro on the forehead but she knew it was crazy. Besides, there was another boy downstairs who would see (Naoki was asleep so he couldn't see). She preferred to imagine it instead.

* * *

Mika woke up from a long night of sleep. She stretched and got up. She brushed her hair quickly and went down the stairs to arrive in the kitchen. She opened the door leading in the basement and listened carefully to try to hear voices. She heard whispers that confirmed that the boys were awake. She got down the stairs where the boys were talking at a very low tone. The boys turned toward her and Naoki smiled.

"Good, you're there. We were debating either or not we should get up. I was hungry."

"But then I reminded him that we weren't home but at someone else's house," said Hiroshi.

"I watched them argue; they're funny to look at," added Takuro.

She giggled.

"Well, you saved some time by arguing! C'mon, I'm hungry too."

Naoki smiled and stood up.

"By the way, your carpet is really comfortable; I slept like a cat!"

"We say _like a baby, _not _like a cat,_" said Takuro.

"Well, actually it could work," pointed out Hiroshi, "a cat sleeps very deeply and for a long time."

"I didn't ask for a mornin' documentary, ya know."

Mika snickered. Hiroshi's and Naoki's friendship was really weird. Anybody would wonder how they could be friends. Well, Takuro, Takeshi and Mika were _still_ wondering how they could be friends. They were just so different; Naoki was almost obsessed with cats while Hiroshi had a preference for dogs, Naoki was the type of guy who never studied and even forgot about his homework and exams while Hiroshi was really organized and studied a lot. Naoki could also be extremely childish compared to Hiroshi who was a bit more on the mature side. Of course, there were a lot more differences but naming them all was impossible. Plus, they were always arguing but they were somehow friends and they didn't look like they were going to stop being friends tomorrow.

Mika looked at Takuro. She wished she had a special relationship with him. She wished she confessed before he met Megumi. Maybe he loved her back at the time and they would be dating if she had confessed. Would he have cheated on her with Megumi? Would he have broken up with her to go with Megumi? Well, anyway, one thing was sure for her: if he would've said he was sorry and that he loved her more than anything in the world, even after he cheated, even after he broke up, she would've forgave him. She would always forgive him, no matter what happen because that was true love…

Right?

* * *

**I know, I keep doing things with Slenderman, but I like it!  
Rin and Len are my favorite Vocaloids and that Halloween came so I just had to put this in! XD  
So, please leave a review and see you next time!**


	4. Paint without paint

**Chapter 4**

Once Takuro, Naoki and Hiroshi went home, Mika got in her room and turned on her laptop. She didn't tell anyone but she took pictures while they were playing Slender. She was definitely putting some on _Facebook_. Of course, she would be careful to not put the embarrassing ones if there was any. While her laptop was turning on, she stared at the ceiling. It looked empty. She should put something on it. The walls felt empty too. Everything in her room felt empty and she knew why. She knew what she should do to make it better. She transferred all of her picture from her camera to her laptop and looked at them. It was dark and a bit difficult to see but because the computer's brightness was at its highest, faces could be seen with no need to look carefully. She published the best picture on the social media and wrote in the description: _Five noobs, one game, we sucked. _She couldn't help but giggle while writing that. She then logged out and closed her laptop; she had something to do today.

She started by printing some pictures of the gang that she put on her desk. She took her camera and wrote a note for her parents saying she was at the library. If she wanted to be alone for a whole afternoon without having her parents worried about her, she just said she was at the library. Of course, she'd borrow a book each time she went there as a proof. When she was a bit younger, she could easily spend hours at the library reading so, for her parents, it was still normal that she spent all her afternoon in the library. Of course, she'd still borrow a book there today since it was her proof she went there.

She got outside and mounted her bike with a small backpack. She went to the library first and borrowed a random book that she put in her backpack. She then mounted her bike again and headed toward her next destination. She stopped when she spotted someone, the exact person she wanted to see: Takuro. He was walking down the sidewalk with Megumi but she didn't mind; she had a solution for that. The two lovers walked toward the forest. She recalled hearing Megumi saying to Takuro they should go there soon Wednesday. Well, he didn't wait long to please her. That girl would have to learn that she couldn't have everything she wanted in life. For now, Mika had something more important to do. She urged her bike forward and made a couple of turns until she arrived to another part of the forest. She hid her bike into some bushes and let her bike with it; she only needed her camera. She didn't really fear that anyone would take her things; she was always hiding them anyway and nothing ever happened.

She walked down some thick bushes until she reached a dirt path. She stayed in the bushes but watched carefully the dirt path. She took out her camera and readied herself when she saw Takuro and Megumi. She took a couple of pictures while they were coming closer. Once they were backing her, she stepped on a twig on purpose. It cracked loudly, which made Takuro turn toward her. Perfect. She took a picture and waited for them to go away. She checked her pictures. She took at least ten and they were all good except for Megumi on them. She smiled and got back to the spot where she hid her bike. She took back her things and went home.

As expected, her parents were there and greeted her. She told them a bit about yesterday's slender game night and she got back in her room. She printed the pictures she had taken and took out a pair of scissors. She cut every picture to have only Takuro on each of them. She made three piles; one for Takuro, one for the rest of the gang and one for Megumi. Once she was done, she put the picture with the three other boys in the gang in the garbage before getting downstairs and grabbing a lighter. Happily for her, her dad didn't notice what she was taking in the drawer so he didn't ask any questions. She got back up, filled a glass with water and took one of the parts of the pictures featuring Megumi.

Mika raised it in front of her eyes and turned on the lighter. She let the flame engulf the picture slowly. She liked seeing that; it was like if Megumi was burning herself. She held the picture with her index and her thumb, observing that annoying smile of hers become black by the burning paper. Once there was almost nothing left of the picture, she dipped it in the glass to put out the flames and threw the rest in the garbage. She did the same thing with the other pictures and emptied the glass of water. She then took some scotch tape and stood up on her bed to start the final phase of her work. All the pictures of Takuro were between her middle and ring finger while the tape was in her left hand. She carefully placed one of Takuro's pictures on the ceiling and put a bit of tape on it but not too much; she didn't want to spoil such a pretty face. She did the same with every picture she had until a huge spot of her ceiling was filled with pictures of him.

Mika lay down on her bed to observe her work. He was so handsome, this boy was perfect. She loved him, she wanted him, she _needed_ him. She needed to feel his skin under her palm, she needed to feel his fingers running through her hair, she needed to have her head on his chest while they were sleeping, she just needed him in her life as a lover.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short but anyway.  
Please leave a review and see you next time!**


	5. Strong inner feelings

**Just a quick note here: I have nothing against red-haired(Orange-haired?) salad, tea, vitamin water or people who nibbles on their food. Looks weird when I say it but you'll see why I say that a bit later.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Takuro's favorite song got out of the speakers just loud enough to wake Mika up. Her ceiling offered her a wonderful sight and she smiled even if she knew she had to go to school. Actually, no; she was happy to go to school because it meant she would see Takuro and that was a very pleasant thought. Then, she thought about that annoying bitch Megumi who would be there too, sticking on Takuro like glue and she lost her smile. She then took a hold of herself. She wouldn't let a slut drain her happiness. She got out of bed and put on her uniform. She then placed a red bow in her hair for no reason at all. Well, she could have put the blue one or the white one but red was Takuro's favorite color. That's also why he dyed his hair like that. Before, they had more of a bright orange color; the same as your supposedly soulless guys. Seriously, how could a handsome guy like Takuro be soulless, huh? Besides, people didn't have any souls; just organs and muscles. Oh no, she was starting to be like Hiroshi…

This didn't break her mood, happily. She got down the stairs and ran into her dad who was just about to go to work. He was at the door, putting on his shoes. Normally, she would've mumbled a little "hey, dad" but this morning, she was in such a good mood that she went at the door and gave him a big hug. She would've preferred by far to be hugging Takuro but it was okay. When her dad exited the house to get in the car, she turned away and opened the fridge to get something to eat.

* * *

Mika chained her bike to the metal bar near the school with the other bikes and headed up the stairs. She opened the double doors and entered the school. She got to her locker and opened it to empty her bag. When she was about to close her locker door, Takeshi leaned on the locker beside hers, his things in hand.

"There's something different about you, today…" he said.

She looked at him, raising a brow.

"Found it! You're not grumpy!"

She scoffed.

"Why would I be grumpy?" she said.

"Because it's Monday, maybe?"

"Oh, right, I remember now…"

"Well, duh."

They headed to their English class where they found Naoki and Hiroshi arguing over something not so important again. After a moment, Hiroshi gave up and said Naoki was right so they would stop arguing. That was very wise because Naoki wasn't the type of guy to give up easily. Takuro arrived a minute later with Megumi, holding hands.

Mika couldn't help but stare in disgust at their hands. That slut… Mika could bet she was going to run in the arms of someone else and break up with Takuro right before their three years anniversary just to say it would be painful for him.

"Is there something wrong, Mika?" asked Megumi.

_Yeah, you._

Mika looked up in her eyes.

"No, nothing; I was just thinking about the dream I had last night," she lied.

"What was it about?" asked the girl curiously.

Mika contained an annoyed sigh. That girl didn't have any sense of privacy, didn't she? What was next? She'd ask her each two minutes what she was thinking about? She shrugged.

"You died," she answered casually before turning back to Takeshi, Hiroshi and Naoki who were in the middle of a random discussion.

The first bell rang. Megumi left a quick kiss on Takuro's lips to head to her class. Mika rolled her eyes and got in the class. She sat at her desk and put her head on her hand. Takeshi immediately noticed she seemed to be in another world since Takuro arrived.

"Are you okay, Mika?" asked Takeshi.

"Yes."

Takeshi didn't buy it of course. Mika never answered by _yes; _she answered with _yeah _or _yep. _He was about to say something but the noticed even Naoki was seated at his desk. When Naoki was seated, it meant the second bell was just about to ring. He got back at his desk and sat down, deciding to ask what was wrong later. He was on his chair the second when the bell rang.

Mika didn't pay attention during the whole class. She kept looking at Takuro and asking herself why he chose Megumi. Why her? Why her? Why her?

The bell rang and she had the feeling only twenty minutes had passed. That was rather good. She took her things and headed out of the class without waiting for the others; she didn't want to see Megumi or, knowing herself, she'd punch her. Mika headed to her locker and took her things as fast as she could; she knew Takeshi would come and ask her some questions. She closed her locker and got in the library. She never went to the library usually; nobody would expect her to be there so it was the perfect place to be alone and calm down a little bit. She'd go in her class at the last minute. Her geography class was just in front of the library and her seat was next to the door so she had no chances of being late. Unfortunately for her, Hiroshi had just finished his book and was going to take another one so he noticed her sitting at one of the tables. Naoki never came because he said books were boring and he didn't like being silent out of class since it was the only moment they could talk. Hiroshi rent out a book and approached her. He sat down on the chair next to hers.

"It isn't your type to be here," he whispered, "are you okay?"

"Yes."

He raised a brow.

"You never answer with _yes. _What's going on?"

Before she could force her mouth to stay shut, Mika found herself explaining what bothered her.

"It's Megumi; she annoys the fuck out of me. She's always with Takuro. She's worse than a dog with a piece of bone. Her giggling is just so annoying. It's super high pitched and she always puts her hand in front of her mouth. She's always on a date with him; it's just like if she can't spend a single day without seeing him. It's not like if she's going to die if she spends a weekend with friends instead of him. Besides, she's always trying to be super perfect. Eating a little salad with some vitamin water or tea or nibbling on something. What's with that nibbling? Can't she take normal bites like everyone? Oh yeah, right that would make her not perfect if she ate too normally."

She finished by crossing her arms. She expected Hiroshi to be gone when she'd look up but she found him still on the chair, listening closely to what she had to say. He waited for her to continue but when he realized she wouldn't say anything else, he made a small smile.

"To be honest, I'm not a big fan of Megumi too," he said, "but if Takuro is happy with that, I guess I should just be happy for him."

He put his hand on her shoulder.

"You still need some time to think?" he asked.

"Yeah."

He nodded, stood up and rearranged his scarf that was a bit too tight around his neck.

"I'll keep your presence here a secret, then," he whispered with a smile.

He headed to the door and got back in the main corridor. Mika had to admit she was a bit surprised by the outcome of this conversation. First of all, she wasn't so close of Hiroshi so she wouldn't have told him anything normally and second, he didn't say anything like _a dog isn't glued with its bone _or _you don't know Megumi, she's probably like that everywhere; she's just herself_ which would just put her in a very bad mood and finally, she didn't expect him to put his hand on her shoulder. Hiroshi wasn't a very physical type. He didn't make a lot of physical contacts except hugs with his brother if he had a nightmare. When he was with friends, it was just like if he would blow up if he touched anyone so that hand on her shoulder was surprising. He also said he'd keep her presence here a secret. That was very nice of him. He was actually a very good listener even though he didn't look like one. She didn't expect that of him. Takeshi seemed to like Megumi so she was rather thankful she let everything flow while Hiroshi was in front of her instead of Takeshi. Her best friend wouldn't have said anything but it was good to know that the one in front of her understood her instead of just being a friend.

When Mika looked back at the clock, there was one minute left before class would start. She took her things and headed out to go to her class. Takeshi was about to go and see her but he then realized Naoki was seated and instead he just gave her a look saying _where were you?_ She faked not seeing anything and looked at the teacher, her mind somewhere else. Later during the class, the teacher gave exercises to do and allowed teams. Hiroshi preferred to be alone, like each time. He was way faster alone than in team. Naoki went with Takuro even though they would probably not do any work. For a short moment, Mika really hated Naoki for going with Takuro. Then she remembered that Naoki and Takuro were always together for work in teams of two. He wouldn't break his habit for her if he didn't even know she loved Takuro. Maybe it was obvious that she was in love but Naoki would never notice it; he wasn't the type of guy who thought a lot.

Takeshi came to her desk since they were working together pretty much all the time. He took the chair of the desk next to Mika's and sat down. He immediately noticed she was thinking about something else.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" asked Takeshi.

She snapped out and looked at him.

"Why are you saying that?"

"You were really cheerful before I pointed it out," he said, "I feel like I broke your mood."

"It's not your fault; it's just that I hate English and geography," she lied.

It was true she didn't like those classes but not by the point of losing her mood. Before Takeshi could say anything, she read out loud the first question of the exercise book.

* * *

The bell rang ten minutes after Mika and Takeshi finished the exercises. She was very thankful they didn't run into Megumi. Takuro decided to wait for her and Mika had to contain herself from pulling him back with the gang. She would've made it if Naoki hadn't been in the way. She went to her locker and took out her lunch. She then remembered that there would be some music bursting out of the speakers in the main hall so they could dance on it. She joined Hiroshi who was reading a book in the cafeteria at their usual table and sat down next to him. When he noticed he wasn't alone anymore, he closed his book and put it away. Naoki and Takeshi arrived a minute later and Takuro joined the gang with Megumi. Mika ignored her and Megumi didn't try to start a conversation, seeing she was in a bad mood. She was eating another damn salad; oh wait, no, _nibbling _on those salad leaves. Mika didn't really pay attention to the conversations and ate her lunch silently.

After eating, Takuro suggested to go in the main hall since he heard the music starting. Mika didn't refuse. The only one who didn't seem to want to follow was Hiroshi but he decided to follow after Naoki insisted by the point of making him want to swear. The gang got up the stairs and stopped by their lockers to put away their lunchboxes before going in the main hall. Some students were already there and dancing. The song currently playing ended and another one started playing. Mika recognized it immediately.

"Oh! It's my jam!" said Takuro.

He lightly bent in front of Megumi with a smirk.

"Would a princess accept to dance with a poor villager?"

Megumi giggled and took his hand.

"Of course, I will!"

Takuro took her in the center of the hall and they started dancing. Mika clenched her fists. How dare she dance with _her _Takuro? How dare she steal him from Mika on his favorite song?

"Mika, are you okay?" asked Takeshi, noticing the tears of rage in her eyes.

She didn't answer and ran away. She entered the girl's bathroom that was empty and stayed there for a very long time. Mika put her hands on her head.

_How dare you, Megumi? How dare you? How dare you?_

She stayed there the whole noon. The next time she looked at her watch, class was starting in a couple of minutes. She'd better get her things. She got to her locker and opened it to get her science stuff. She looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look too bad. She closed the door and headed out of the row of lockers. She ran into Hiroshi who had his manual in hand; he had probably forgotten it. She faked not noticing him but he grabbed her arm rather tightly.

"Mika, are you alright? Where were you during all of that time?" he asked.

She didn't answer and kept her eyes on the floor, trying to not burst with rage and go kill Megumi by hitting her on the head with her manual.

"Is it because of Megumi, again?" he asked, remembering her complains at the library.

She nodded. Hiroshi didn't let go of her arm. She turned to tell him to let her go but she didn't say anything when she saw the necklace he was holding in front of her eyes.

"I found it not so long ago," he said with a shrug and a smile, "I thought about giving it to my mother at first but if it can cheer you up…"

He didn't finish his sentence and gave the necklace to Mika. The chain was a bright red. There was a white pearl surrounded by some red swirls. She stared at it for a couple of seconds.

"Thank y-" she was cut by the first bell.

"We should head to the class," said Hiroshi.

Mika nodded and they headed to their class. She hoped she wouldn't see Megumi again today or she'd beat the shit out of that girl! It was all her fault if she wasn't dating Takuro; she was the bad guy in this story.

* * *

**Action's going to start next chapter!... I think... *Looks at plan* Yup, pretty sure!  
Please, leave a review and see you next time!**


	6. A little idea

**Chapter 6**

"Hiroshit…" let out Naoki after another argument with Hiroshi.

"Naocrap…"

It has been the first time Naoki and Hiroshi argued _that_ much. There had even been a crowd of student around, thinking they would fight but it ended abruptly with those two name changes. The first bell rang and the crowd quickly dispersed while the gang entered in their history class. Hiroshi put his things down on his desk, sighed and joined Naoki who was seated on his desk.

"Look, Naoki I-"

"Fuck you."

He found out it was better to give up for now. Mika didn't remember how the argument started; she was next to Takuro while they argued and she was too busy looking at every detail of his perfect face to listen to the argument.

"We should've stopped 'em," said Takuro, leaning on his desk.

"Yeah, it's the first time Naoki is _that _mad," agreed Takeshi.

"Yeah," added Mika, "Naoki mad enough to reject Hiroshi's excuses is as rare as him taking a liking for dogs."

Of course, Naoki hated dogs so it was impossible. If the argument had been longer of one minute, Mika could bet Naoki would've punched Hiroshi in the face. At first, Hiroshi wouldn't have replied with a punch unless Naoki would've done it a second time.

This gave her an idea. Yes, a very good idea. She knew how she would get in a relationship with Takuro. She contained a proud smile and sat down at her desk before the bell would ring. Of course, she didn't listen of the whole class; she kept repeating her idea in her mind. Why didn't she think about it earlier? She needed something hard… Her manual would be perfect. She'd take her science one; it was the biggest one and it would be realistic if she said she wanted to study because they had an exam coming soon.

When the end-of-class-bell rang, she quickly joined Takuro.

"Takuro, I have to show you something!" she said.

"Well, I was goin' to see a movie with Megumi…"

Mika forced a smile and it immediately became sincere once she quickly modified her idea.

"Bring her along! It shouldn't take too much time!"

Takuro seemed to think a little bit.

"I'll ask her. If we join ya at your locker, it means yes," answered Takuro with a grin.

Mika smiled and headed to her locker. Takeshi joined her like every evening except Fridays while she put her things in her bag.

"I won't go home immediately today, Takeshi," she said.

"Why?"

"I'll take a detour and take a walk."

Takeshi nodded and headed out of her locker row. A couple of seconds later, Takuro arrived with Megumi while Mika was closing her locker door. They got out of the school and headed in the forest just next. She knew the way to go at the place she wanted to go from here. She was used to go from her house but it would be faster from here. Mika guided them on the dirt path until she reached a certain pack of bushes. She traveled through it soon followed by the two lovers. She squeezed the necklace Hiroshi gave her. She wore it mostly because it was red. It was also because it would be kind of mean to take it but never wear it. She hoped it would work. She walked forward until she arrived to an almost invisible dirt path. She followed it until she arrived in a glade. There it stood: the almost forgotten mansion.

"Ain't that..?" started Takuro.

"Yep, the old abandoned mansion."

"I thought it was only a legend," said Megumi.

"I found it by chance," added Mika, "I thought it would be cool if we came here and explore the place one day."

"Yup, it'd be a good idea but ain't it all broken up inside?" asked Takuro.

"When I last checked it didn't seem so bad," she answered, "Want to look?"

Takuro shrugged.

"Why not?"

* * *

_It _could feel some presences. _It _struggled to not touch them. _It _knew his victim's idea; _it _would be able to have a good show very soon. _It _just needed to wait a couple of seconds. It was the first time the victim had a plan. Was that because of the other girl next to the bait? _Its _victim gave her a lot of quick death glares. If the victim was jealous of the other girl, it would be very amusing to watch. It was the first time _it _would see something like that. _It _couldn't wait to see it.

* * *

Takuro opened the door and looked in. He stepped in and Megumi followed him, hugging his arm.

"It's creepy here…" she let out.

Mika entered too and silently closed the door behind her, her manual in hand.

"You guessed right Mika; this would be a good place to go in someday," said Takuro.

Mika raised her manual and bashed Takuro on the head. He fell on all four with a moan and Mika then bashed Megumi a lot more violently. She lost consciousness. Mika quickly removed the scarf on her uniform and put it in Takuro's mouth, tying it tightly around his head. She locked the door and bashed Takuro's head another time. She took him by the collar and dragged him in the corridor in front of her. She opened the door and walked to the right. When she felt some movement from Takuro, she bashed him another time on the head. She reached another room with a door in the corner next to a bookshelf. She opened the door and found a jail cell. Her instincts have been surprisingly good. She shoved Takuro in the cell and closed the door. Oh, what a pleasant sight; there was a key on the cell door. Some sort of god was surely helping her now. She locked the door and smiled; Takuro was in good hands now.

Mika got back in the main hall and grabbed Megumi by her hair to drag her up in the same corridor she was in with Takuro. This time, she entered the first door on her path and got down the stairs. She walked throughout the big room and went to the right until she reached a room with another jail cell. The room was dark; perfect. That's what Megumi deserved. Mika shoved her in and closed the door to find another key on the lock. She locked the door and got out of the dark room, closing the door behind. She looked at the two keys. The one to Takuro's cell was silver just like if it was new and Megumi's was all rusty. She put the two keys in her school bag and decided to go see Takuro before getting back home. She would've liked to stay longer but she preferred to keep this place a secret. She didn't want anyone to get suspicious or they would steal Takuro from her! Takuro was seated there, looking really dizzy.

"M… Mika…" he let out with difficulty, "Why…why're you doin' that?"

"For us, Takuro… For us…" she said with a warm smile.

She knelt in front of the bars.

"Don't worry, Taku. I'll take care of you."

She then stood up and looked at his perfect traits for a long moment before she blew him a kiss.

"We will live happy together…forever."

* * *

**I know, it's short. Anyway, please leave a review and see you in the next chapter!**


	7. When you're missing

**Chapter 7**

Takeshi arrived to his math class to see Naoki and Mika there. He was a bit surprised to not see Hiroshi too. He was usually the first one to be there.

"Where's Hiroshi?" he asked.

Naoki shrugged and crossed his arms.

"I guess that asshole is too ashamed of himself to show his stupid face."

Takeshi raised a brow.

"You're still mad at him?"

"Well, what do you think?"

"What were you arguing about?" asked Mika, "When we arrived, you were already arguing."

"Each time I say something, he always has to comment," answered Naoki, "It's like if he enjoys making me doubt or tell me I'm wrong. It pisses me off. I can't even complain about an exam without him telling me that I should study instead of complaining."

He then grunted and leaned on the wall.

"I don't like to take sides Naoki," said Takeshi, "but he does that with pretty much everyone; it's his personality. I think you're a bit harsh on him."

Mika nodded.

"I forgot something downstairs," she said, "I'll be right back."

She walked away and headed toward the staircase. She felt really good today now that she knew Takuro was in good hands but she had to act normal to be sure no one would go steal him from her. She got down the stairs and headed toward the lockers. She found Hiroshi taking his things and closing his locker door.

"First time you're late," she pointed out.

"I slept through my alarm clock. My mother had to take me here."

She crossed her arms.

"You should have a talk with Naoki."

"He is still mad at me?" he asked before noticing Mika was wearing the necklace he gave her.

She nodded.

"I think he's calm enough to talk to you; jump on the occasion!" she said.

"I'm so bad with feeling talking…" he let out, clearly uncomfortable.

"I think Naoki knows that already," replied Mika, "Just be honest."

They got up the stairs and got to their Math class. Hiroshi grabbed Naoki by the back of his collar to bring him somewhere else.

"Naoki, we have to talk."

Takeshi and Mika looked at the boys go a little farther in the corridor.

"You haven't forgotten anything, am I wrong?" asked Takeshi.

"Nope, it was just my excuse to go down and see if Hiroshi was there."

They both saw Hiroshi talking, passing his hand on the back of his neck, clearly not at ease. After a moment, Naoki slapped him behind the head and grinned. The first bell rang.

"Oh, Mika," said Takeshi, "You saw Takuro?"

Her heart stopped for a split-second.

"No," she said, "did something happen to him?"

"I don't know. His mom called me last night and asked me if he was at my house."

"Come to think of it, she called me too."

When Hiroshi and Naoki came back, Takeshi asked them if Takuro's mom called them too. They both answered by the affirmative.

They entered the class and sat down right before the bell would ring. Mika was cheerful during the whole day and participated a lot during class even though she knew she had to calm down. She couldn't help it; Takuro was finally hers!

At the end of the day, Mika did her homework at home and waited for the night to come. She faked to be sleeping until eleven and opened her room's door. Her parents were sleeping; good, that's what she wanted. She headed out and got down the stairs. She took something for Takuro to eat. Megumi could starve; she didn't care. She grabbed a flashlight and put on some flip flops. It was a good thing that she "forgot" to put on her pajama. Mika put the food in her school bag and made sure that the two keys were still in there before getting out of her house.

Mika ran to the mansion and pushed the door open. She closed it behind her and locked it. She looked at the lock for a moment. Anyone could enter in here and lock the door. She should be more careful if she wanted to keep the secret. She looked in her bag to see if she didn't have anything and she got out a small wooden stick. It was supposed to be used in a science project a couple of months ago but Takeshi and she didn't use it and she forgot to remove it from her bag. That was good because she was about to use it now. With her fingernail, she unscrewed the screws keeping the lock on the door and removed it. She then made a test and found out she was able to lock and unlock the door with her stick if she twisted it in the right angle. She locked the door and headed to the cell where she let Takuro in. She lit up the room with the flashlight. When she passed it in Takuro's closed eyes, he woke up and got blinded. He was so handsome when he slept; she felt a bit bad to have woken him up. He walked on all four to her and grabbed the bars tightly.

"Mika, ya have to let us out!" he said, "My family's going to get worried and-"

He didn't finish his sentence.

"Look," he let out, "I promise I won't tell anything to anyone if you let us go. I forgive you but let us out!"

Mika took out his food and let it slide between two bars. She gently stroke Takuro's hair.

"That's not enough, darling," she softly whispered with a smile.

"_Darling_? What the-!?"

She didn't let him finish and kissed him. He immediately pulled her away and backed off.

"W-what was the point of that!?" he asked.

Mika got up and headed to the door.

"It was a goodbye kiss," she answered, "I'll come back soon, 'kay?"

Takuro grabbed the bars and reached out a hand.

"Mika, wait!" he exclaimed.

She turned to him, hoping for a confession.

"What did you do to Megumi?" he asked, worry clearly seen on his face.

Mika's faint smile immediately vanished. Megumi, Megumi, always Megumi! Why was that whore so important to him? She didn't deserve him! Mika didn't answer and opened the door to get out.

"Don't ever pronounce that name again," she said.

Before Takuro could say anything, she closed the door violently and walked downstairs; she had to do something before getting out of here.

A minute later, Megumi's screams echoed inside the mansion.

* * *

Hiroshi passed in front of the police station to go at his bus stop and stopped when he saw a familiar face on the missing persons' board from the outside. He saw two familiar faces actually: Takuro and Megumi. He stared at the two faces for a short moment before heading toward his bus stop. Where did Takuro go? It wasn't his type to fugue or go somewhere and not come back. Something definitely happened. He hoped they were both okay wherever they were. He couldn't help but wonder what happened to them. Did someone passed with their car and took them when they passed? It sounded crazy but it already happened once or twice if not more. He joined Naoki at the bus stop.

"Takuro and Megumi are officially missing," he said to the cat lover.

"Really? Where the hell could they be?"

Hiroshi crossed his arms and shrugged.

"I don't know; I saw their picture on the missing persons' billboard a minute ago."

"It's surprising somebody got Takuro. I mean, if someone knows how to fight, it's him."

"Maybe the person got them from behind."

"Yeah, maybe."

The bus arrived and they got in the vehicle, both surprised to have Takuro missing.

* * *

When Takeshi and Mika arrived to see Hiroshi and Naoki _not _arguing, they immediately knew something wasn't quite right. When Hiroshi told them Takuro and Megumi were officially missing, they were both surprised to hear it. Mika faked it of course because she perfectly knew it.

In class, everyone stayed especially silent except for Mika who tried to hide her good mood the best she could. During philosophy, Takeshi didn't say anything of the whole class. Sometimes, when a student was too silent, the teacher chose this student but he didn't do it with Takeshi, seeing something seemed to sadden him.

During lunch, Takeshi got a bit tired of Mika's cheerfulness.

"Mika, how come you're so happy even if Takuro is missing?"

She looked down at her lunch.

"I don't know. I know I shouldn't be but I can't help it."

* * *

At midnight, Mika walked to the mansion another time and entered Takuro's room. She put the flashlight on the floor and entered the cell with his food and a hairbrush. She approached Takuro silently to not wake him up and placed the food in a corner. Mika sat close to him and gently put his head in her lap. She undid his ponytail and brushed his hair, looking at him with a warm smile. After a couple of minutes, Mika put his hand on his back and it woke him up. He quickly backed away and leaned on the bars.

"You hurt her, didn't ya?" he risked to ask.

"She deserved it, Taku," she answered, "it's her fault if we aren't together."

She approached her most loved one and slapped him hard.

"That's for dating that bitch! Bad boy!"

Mika then stood up and exited the cell to close the door and lock it just before Takuro tried to open it so he could get out.

"Mika! Come back here, now!" he shouted, anger easily felt in his tone of voice, "Mika!"

He shook the bars violently, shouting her name at the top of his lungs but Mika ignored his calls and exited the mansion.

* * *

**Please, leave a review and see you in the next chapter!**


	8. Something not quite right

**Chapter 8**

Takuro stayed still in the darkness for a long time. He didn't know if he had been here for hours or just a couple of minutes since Mika went away but he had stayed here in the dark ever since. He put his fingers around the bars on the door and shook them violently, trying to open the door in the process. It was an old mansion; why wasn't the door weak and easy to open? After a moment, he gave up and sat down a little farther. He leaned his back on the wall and closed his eyes, his deep breathing and his heart beating being the only sound he could hear. He put his palm on the wall, as if he would be able to feel Megumi through it. He hoped by all his heart she was okay. Those screams he heard and the fact Mika didn't answer when he asked if she was alright didn't reassure him at all. He didn't know what passed in Mika's mind when she locked them up in here but something was just not right about her.

Wait, he heard Megumi scream when Mika left on the first day. Maybe Megumi would hear him if he shouted something to her. He stood up and walked to the bars. What should he scream to her? Probably just something simple; he wanted an answer from her so a speech was pointless. He just had to shout loud enough. He took a deep breath, preparing his throat to scream.

"MEGUMI! YA HEAR ME!?" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

In fact, he had screamed so loudly, that he felt like he was going to throw up. He lowered his head, gripping the bars tightly to try to hear a response. When none came, he sat down on the floor, still holding the bars. He held his breath. Maybe he would miss her answer if he was breathing too loudly. He called a couple of other times until his voice broke down. What happened to Megumi? Did Mika kill her? No, she wouldn't have! Maybe Mika had been quite freaky these days but she wouldn't be capable of murdering someone, right? Well, he never thought she'd be able to lock them in a mansion hidden in the middle of the woods.

He stood up and faced the lock. Maybe he could break it down. Maybe he just needed to put enough strength in one blow. He took a deep breath and raised his foot. He put all of his anger, worry and confusion in that kick he was about to do. He kicked the lock as hard as he could. It was a really hard blow; he even hurt himself kicking the lock. It didn't break and didn't seem to weaken. What in hell was that lock made of? Even if it was something very solid, this place hadn't been visited in maybe decades! Who would've replaced the lock? It was an old lock but it was solid like if was new! He shook the door violently but it didn't change anything. He let himself fall on the hard ground. He didn't know why but he was really tired. Was it late? He didn't know; he could read the numbers on his watch because of the darkness. It's in moments like this that he would've liked to have a digital watch that lit in the darkness. He leaned on the wall and grabbed his head with both of his hands, as to calm himself down even though he wasn't panicking.

* * *

Hiroshi walked down the school hallway toward his class. It's been a week since Takuro was missing. Everything seemed quiet now that he wasn't there. Naoki and he weren't even arguing. Not like if it was something important in their lives but it was just another element to say it wasn't the same thing now that their friend was missing. He stopped when he saw Mika chatting with Takeshi at their science class. He leaned on the wall at the closest corridor from his class. He took out a notebook he had since a couple of days and wrote something down before hiding it inside his binder. He closed his eyes to think a little bit. Something in all that wasn't right and he knew it. He revised mentally the notes he had in his notebook another time. It didn't make sense though.

A slap behind his head pulled him out of his thoughts. Hiroshi wasn't surprised to see Naoki standing in front of him. He put a hand on the back of his head and lightly winced.

"Naoki! That hurts, you know!?" he said in a tone he found a bit harsh.

"Hey, it's my signature move! Why would I change it?"

"Why _not _change it?"

"Don't play mister the psychologist with me," said Naoki, clearly praying in the back of his mind for his request to be true even if it was pretty much _scientifically impossible._

It was a bit surprising from Hiroshi to not reply anything. Normally, he would've said something and Naoki would reply and then Hiroshi would add something and they would start to raise their voices until they were arguing and shouting things completely out of the subject.

"Um, you're okay, grandpa?" asked Naoki, using the nickname Hiroshi hated the most on purpose.

"Hm? Yes," Hiroshi answered, his mind clearly somewhere else.

It's not that Naoki liked arguing (though he loved winning arguments) but even if he used _the nickname to never pronounce, _Hiroshi didn't seem to even notice it even if normally he seemed like he could hear it even if he was a kilometer away from Naoki. The cat-lover crossed his arms and looked at his nerd friend.

"What?" let out Hiroshi after a couple of second with Naoki staring at him.

"Okay, what's going on? You didn't even react."

"React to what?"

"_The nickname to never pronounce._"

"You didn't even say it."

"I can swear on Kaiko's head that I said it loud and clear."

Kaiko was Naoki's beloved first cat (because he had three others). When he was swearing on her, that was some serious business.

The first bell rang. Hiroshi was about to head in the class but Naoki grabbed him by the back of his scarf and brought him back in front of himself.

"I'm serious here Hiroshi; you're not the same since a couple of days. I know Takuro vanished but I'm sure there's something else. What's wrong?"

Hiroshi couldn't help but scoff.

"Look who playing mister psychologist now," he said with a faint smirk, "just pay more attention to our gang and you'll immediately see what is wrong."

He then walked toward the class. Naoki was about to pull him back and tell him to not talk in riddle but stopped himself seeing class would start in a minute or so. He followed Hiroshi in the class instead and sat at his seat. He'd ask Hiroshi about that annoying riddle later.

* * *

Takuro heard a very loud sound coming from outside. Was it Mika? Megumi who succeeded to escape, maybe? He hoped so. He was more and more afraid of Mika when she came here. There was just that look in her eyes that wasn't right. He didn't think and called out for Megumi another time. The door opened, as if God had guided her here. She was there; it was really her. How did she escape? It wasn't important now; they had to get out of here as fast as they could.

To his horror, he saw Mika appear behind Megumi. That's when Takuro's vision got a bit clearer. Megumi had a muzzle in her mouth stained in red and had difficulty to walk. In fact, Mika seemed to be more carrying her than forcing her to walk. Mika threw her violently on the ground and knelt on top of her, putting her knees on the other girl's hands. Megumi moaned but Mika didn't seem to react. She turned toward Takuro and smiled.

"You have a proof Takuro," Mika said, "she's fine you see?"

Takuro grabbed the bars tightly and tried to grab her but she was just out of his reach. Was it what she called _being fine_? Megumi looked more barely alive than fine!

"The information comes with a price, darling," Mika continued regardless of Takuro's obvious anger, "I'll be nice just because it's you; I'll give you a _discount._"

She stuffed her hand in her bag and got out a long objet that seemed to shine in the faint light coming from the opened door. Takuro heard a snip. Was she holding scissors? She raised them above Megumi who let out a muffled scream.

"Mika, WAIT!" shouted Takuro.

Mika stopped her movement and looked at the scissors.

"You're right, Taku," she said with a smile, "I don't have the right thing."

She let the scissors fall next to Megumi's head and took out a blue pen. She drew some vertical lines under the other girl's eyes and the placed the pen a centimeter above Megumi's left eye.

"Mika, stop!" said Takuro, trying to grab her.

She looked up and made a warm smile.

"Darling, whores like her never learn the lesson. She tries to separate us."

Right after she said that, she quickly lowered the pen in Megumi's eye who let out a loud muffled scream. Mika moved the pen in the other girl's eye with a wide smile. No matter how many times Takuro begged her to stop and tried to grab her, she continued to play with Megumi's eye. She let the pen in and took back her scissors and snipped a couple of times. She lowered them on the other girl's cheek and snipped, cutting it. She then opened the cut wider and did the same with the scissors on Megumi's arms and neck. She then stood up and let go of the scissors. Mika reached in her bag for Takuro's cell's key and grabbed Megumi by the collar.

"Here goes the discount, Taku."

She noticed he was crying. He was cute to spread some tears for Mika's sacrifice. She did stain her hands with that bitch's blood. She unlocked the door and shoved Megumi in the cell.

"You can finish her off," said Mika sweetly like a mother would say to her child he didn't need to share the pack of candies he just received.

She closed the door and locked it, observing at the other side of the bars. Takuro rushed to his girlfriend and brought her further in the cell, out of Mika's range. He put his hand on her unharmed cheek. He untied the piece of cloth in her mouth and let it fall on the ground. She immediately let out some whimpers and moans of pain. Takuro held her close. He began to slowly swing back and forth and stroke her hair.

"It's okay… I'm here… I ain't letting go…" he whispered in Megumi's ear, "I'll get us out of there… Just stay with me."

She put her hand on the back of his head and lowered it. She lightly raised her head and kissed him. The only thing they could both taste was blood but they didn't care.

Takuro felt her becoming heavier. Her head fell backward. Her eye was slightly opened and stared blankly straight forward. He called for her but she didn't respond at any of his calls. He squeezed his hand and clenched his teeth, tears freely falling down his eyes.

Takuro's scream sounded like music to Mika's ears. It was strong and loud. There was so much feeling in it that she felt like if her heart would explode with Takuro's. Oh, how much she loved him.

"I love you," she said with a smile.

"FUCK YOU!" she heard Takuro shout.

"You'll thank me later, darling," she replied while standing up.

"I'M NOT YOURS! I FUCKING HATE YOU AND I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Mika grabbed her bag and got out of the room. He was just tired; it was nothing to worry about. For now, she had to wash her blood-stained hands and "lose" a pair of scissors and a pen.

* * *

**Dun dun dun DUN!**

**Mmmh... Weird... Every tune I listened to gave me inspiration today... I didn't even need my "Rotten love" playlist... Aww yeah! I think I owe it to Blueliliac Eevees. Seriously, your review was THE thing I did NOT expect to happen XD**

**Oh well, please leave a review and see you next chapter!**


	9. You can always try

**Chapter 9**

Takuro didn't move from his spot, still holding Megumi tightly like if it could bring her back to life. He clutched to her uniform with his right hand and stroked her hair with his left hand. He had to do something. He was mad at himself. He hadn't even tried to escape. If he had tried, Megumi would be still alive. He should have tried harder. He should have done more than shake the bars and kick the lock. There was one word passing over and over in his mind. A word he would prefer to not think about but he could hear it over and over again.

_Darling_

He kept hearing Mika say it. He hated to hear it but it passed in his head even more when he was trying to think about something else.

_Darling, darling, darling…_

_Wait…_

The word seemed to have given him some luck even though he doubted he deserved any. An idea had sparked in his mind. If it worked, he would be out of here today. He cursed under his breath. Why didn't he think of that before? It could have saved Megumi.

* * *

Takeshi was leaned on the wall next to the history class. He sighed. Things had changed since a couple of days. Not that much but the changes were obvious. Of course, Takuro and Megumi were absent but Hiroshi and Naoki were never there before the second bell. It wasn't so much surprising from Naoki but Hiroshi was very organized and he was always the first one to be next to the class studying or reading a book. Sometimes he was there but, oddly, never when Mika was there. Did they argue? He doubted it. He didn't recall seeing them argue. Hiroshi argued only with Naoki anyway and he hated to do so. Besides, Mika would have told him if they argued. She told him pretty much everything she had on her mind. Good thing he was able to easily keep a secret because he knew a lot of things. Let's say the line _we'll be friends forever; you know too much things _perfectly worked for Mika and he.

* * *

Takuro was seated in a corner of his cell, Megumi's corpse lying at the other side of it. It had been painful for him to let her go and tough to not take her back in his arms but he resisted. Mika would probably be there soon; he had to be prepared. He didn't want to fall asleep either or he would have to wait another day.

He heard a noise. He stood up. The door opened and a bit of light entered the room. Mika came in the room. She smiled seeing Takuro and took a couple of steps forward.

"Thank you," he said, forcing a faint smile on his lips.

She unlocked the cell door and Takuro joined her before she would close it. He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her not really gently, to be honest. Mika didn't care; Takuro finally understood she did this for them. Her heart was beating hard in her chest.

After a couple of seconds, Takuro shoved her on the wall violently and ran out of his cell. He darted out of the room and sprinted back in the main hall. The door was there. He ran to it and pulled it to open it. It was locked. He tried another time and kicked it as hard as he could to try to open it. The door stayed stubbornly shut. He could hear Mika walk behind him.

"Takuro~…" she said.

Her slow walk turned into a rapid walk, a jog, a run and then a sprint. When he turned around, she was just a couple of centimeters from him. She had a plank in her hand. She grabbed him by the neck and shoved him on the ground. She then struck him repeatedly on his left leg. He tried to move away but a sharp pain in his knee kept him down and made him scream. She dropped the plank and grabbed his arm. She dragged him back in his cell and closed the door. She sat down on the other side and let his food slide between the bars.

"Are you mad because you wanted me to finish her off? You should have told me, darling. I just wanted to please you."

Takuro didn't answer, backing her. The pain was taking almost all of his attention and his anger toward Mika took the rest. Hearing to response, the girl opened the cell door and grabbed Megumi's corpse by the hair to drag her out of the cell. She locked the door behind.

"I think this body has a bad influence on you. I'll take it out."

Mika opened the door and blew him a kiss.

"I love you," she said.

"I hate you," answered Takuro under his breath.

Mika ignored it and got out of the room to go in the basement, where she would hide the corpse.

* * *

Hiroshi was sitting on his bed, studying the notes he had taken during the last few days. He studied that notebook more than his science manual even if they had an exam coming very soon. He wanted good grades but Takuro and Megumi had the priority.

A knock on his door pulled him out of his thoughts. His mother was standing there. He looked at his alarm clock to see it was half past eleven. He didn't even notice it was late. His mom sat next to him on the bed and put a hand in his back.

"I just wanted to tell goodnight," she said, "Maybe you should go to sleep too."

She then noticed the unknown notebook he was holding.

"Did you already fill all your note books?" she asked, thinking he abused studying.

"Oh, that? No, it's…" he started.

He tried to find lie about that notebook but his mind went blank. Unfortunately for him, she could read him easily.

"You don't need to feel responsible for your friends, Hiroshi," she said, "Maybe they just got grabbed by some guys in a truck. The investigators are doing their best to find them."

She put her arm around his shoulders and brought him closer to her. He didn't pull away. He didn't feel responsible for the kidnapping but he just knew he could do something other than wait for them to be found. He highly doubted they were caught by some guys in a truck but the possibility shouldn't be completely ignored until a proof of the contrary. He'd write that in the notebook later. After a moment, he fell asleep in his mother's arms. She lay him down and covered him with the blankets. She then took the things on his bed and put them on top of his schoolbag before closing the light and heading out of the room, still concerned about her worried son.

* * *

**I know, short chapter. It happens. If you already listened to _Rotten girl grotesque romance _from Hatsune Miku, I think you know by what that moment at the door was inspired by... If you don't, listen to the song again and you should realize :D**

**Anyway, please leave a review, it always helps and see you in the next chapter!**


	10. Unexpected smile

**Chapter 10**

Takuro was seated in the corner of his cell. He was staring at a very small object in his hands even though he couldn't see it very well. It was a ring; Megumi's ring to be exact. He passed his thumb on it, feeling the polished gold and the very small emerald on it. He passed in his mind for the twentieth time how he met Megumi. It was a crappy summer afternoon. It was hot outside but it was showering. The rain had come out of nowhere. Takuro had taken shelter in a nearby shop before he would be too wet by the rain and looked around with no big interest to wait for the rain to stop or fall with less force. That's when _she_ came in, soaked to the bone. There was air conditioning in the shop. It didn't really bother Takuro since he wasn't wet and had a vest even though he wouldn't have needed it that day because it was really hot outside. No matter how odd it sounded, that jacket was the source of their relationship. After couple of minute, she was still shivering and her breathing was still shaky. Takuro had taken pity of her; her and the shorts she was wearing with a blue tank top. He had taken his vest and put it on her shoulders to warm her up. When school started again, they discovered they were going to the same school and, one or two months later, they were dating.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He would have liked to see her smile one last time. The only thing he had left of her now was that ring and memories. He formed in his head her fair skin, he hazel eyes and her long brown and soft hair. He always liked to run his fingers through her hair. It was one of the first things he saw when she turned to him after she felt his jacket on her shoulders. Her eyes first, her thanking smile second and her hair third.

He opened his eyes when he realized the picture of Megumi in his head had turned into Mika. He squeezed the ring. Why was he thinking about Mika? She took them here, killed Megumi and broke his leg, why was she replacing the pleasant image of Megumi?

He heard some noise coming from the outside. The door opened and Mika came in the room. She unlocked the door, got in the cell and locked the door behind. She knelt next to him and put his arms around him. He didn't fight back. If she was able to break his leg and kill Megumi, she could also stab him in the chest. He prepared himself to pull away if she would try anything on him but she didn't do anything that would make his instincts scream for him to limp away as fast as possible. She was just kneeling, stroking his hair silently like if he was her most treasured plush.

"I hope your leg doesn't hurt too much," she said, "I didn't want to hurt you but I got scared."

It sure was a weird way of getting scared. Takuro almost said it out loud but he contained himself before he would do so.

"Are you still mad at me?" she asked.

Takuro stayed silent. He didn't feel like talking. What would he say anyway? If he was mean with her, she'd just go away and let him alone in the darkness again. He didn't want that.

"I love you," Mika said.

He bit the inside of his cheek when he realised he was just about to answer _I love you too. _Why was he about to answer that? He didn't love her! How could he love her after what she had done? Even if she let him go right now, he would not talk to her again. Of course, he would denounce her to the police. His offer to stay silent was valid only for the night when he proposed it.

They stayed like that, silent for a long moment until Mika got up and gave him his food. He didn't touch it and leaned on the wall behind him instead. She smiled warmly and left a kiss on his forehead, like she dreamt to do after the evening playing Slender. She exited the cell and locked the door.

"I promise I'll be back really soon darling, okay?" she said.

Takuro just stared at her until she left the room. It wasn't as nightmarish as he thought it would be. She killed Megumi and broke his leg after all. When she closed the door, he smiled; a smile that he immediately forced down. Why was he smiling? He hoped it was a smile of relief but he had a feeling telling him that it wasn't a relieved one.

_Darling, darling, darling._

_I love you too, babe._

Takuro banged his head on the wall behind him. He just couldn't just think about those words he reserved to Megumi after hearing Mika's word over and over again. He couldn't answer that to Mika's voice. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine Megumi's voice but each time, it was Mika's that came in his mind. It was like if he had forgotten his lover's voice. He knew he didn't; his mind was just being a stubborn dick. He maybe couldn't hear her voice at the moment but he knew it was sweet, not too low or too high and really nice to hear.

Mika appeared in his mind again with no warnings. Why couldn't he remove the image of her warm smile from his head? Mika was cruel. She was a killer who kidnapped him and his lover. She made Megumi scream and she sprinted to him with an insane smile when he tried to escape by the front door. He perfectly knew that so why were every images of Megumi passing in his mind switching for Mika? He let himself fall on his side and brought his lover's ring to his lips, trying to turn the image of Mika back to Megumi.

* * *

**I know, the chapter is short again. I thought it'd be nice to have a chapter with no need of page break if you see what I mean XD  
Please, leave a review and see you next chapter!  
Oh, and Anonymous, your review really gave me a boost :D**


	11. Doubt of a doubt

**Chapter 11**

Mika exited her English class and headed to her locker, humming Takuro's favorite song. She headed to her locker and unlocked it. She put her things away and grabbed her bag where she put her agenda and her pencil case in. She closed her locker and headed to Takeshi's one to wait for him so they could grab their bikes and go home at the same time. When he saw her in his locker row, he made a small smile.

"Hey, Mika," he said, "don't wait for me today, alright?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Mom is picking me up for a dentist appointment."

"Oh, I see. It would have been nice if you told me before, though."

"Heh, sorry, I forgot about it," he replied, passing a hand at the back of his neck.

She grinned.

"Oh, well, see you tomorrow!" she said happily before heading toward the school's front door.

Takeshi's smiled faded once she was out of sight. He put the things he needed in his schoolbag and leaned on his locker for a couple of minutes. He then headed out by the front door and made sure her bike wasn't there. When he realized she was actually gone, he headed in the woods at the other side of the parking.

* * *

Takuro was lied down on his side with a smile stuck on his face. His leg hurt but it didn't really matter. He played with the ring still in his hand. He didn't remember where he found it but he didn't care. The only thing crossing his mind was that question. It's been forever since he wanted to ask that question to Mika. He had already planned once to ask this question to…what was her name again? Mokari? Mikuri? He didn't remember but he knew it started with M and ended with I.

He pushed himself up. She was long to come back. She said she'd be there soon but he waited for her for at least a week. Well, it seemed like it. He heard some steps. She was finally back. The door to his room opened and he saw that beautiful hair of hers.

"Hey, babe," he said with the same smile he had seconds ago.

Mika just smiled back and unlocked his cell door. She entered the cell, closing the door behind her but not locking it, seeing him opening his arms, like if he wanted to hug her. She didn't refuse the silent invitation. Mika walked to him and sat down, resting her head on his chest. He put a hand on her head and stroked her soft hair. After a moment being like this, Takuro looked down at the girl.

"Mika?" he said.

"Hm?" she replied, sitting up so she could face him, "What is it, darling?"

Takuro took her hand.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it…"

Mika slightly tilted her head.

"I have to ask you something really important," he said.

He then raised the ring he was holding until it was just in front of her ring finger.

"Will you marry me?" he whispered.

Mika stared at the ring for a long time. He finally understood. He finally saw the truth. He finally realized what true love was!

"Of course I will!" she exclaimed.

Takuro smiled and kissed her. The last image of a shape with long hair vanished. It was good for him to not remember how that slut he dated for two years.

* * *

Hiroshi violently pushed Naoki on the school wall.

"Don't you dare talk about Kazuya like that!" shouted Hiroshi, anger easily felt in his tone of voice.

There was a small crowd of students around the two boys. Their shouting had caught the students' attention.

"It's not my fault if he can't defend himself!" replied Naoki, "If it wasn't of _big brother_ Hiroshit always on the rescue, he would've died of shame long ago!"

"At least, I don't need to feed him at the exact same hour every day! And he's intelligent compared to your little dummy head or Kaiko!"

Takeshi and Mika immediately noticed the crowd and heard their friends' voices when they entered in the corridor leading to their science class. They looked at each other for a second and then rushed toward the crowd at the other side where Hiroshi and Naoki probably were.

"Hey! Don't talk about Kaiko like that, you fucking nerd-head!" loudly replied Naoki.

"Oh nooo! Stupid kitty-boy is mad? What are you going to do? Hiss and claw me in the face?"

"Ooh, don't try me, _grandpa_!"

When Takeshi and Mika reached the crowd, the first thing they saw was Hiroshi punching Naoki on the jaw. The cat-lover replied by kneeing his friend in the stomach. Hiroshi pushed him back on the wall and punched him on the head repeatedly, the black-haired's head hitting the wall two at each blow. Takeshi and Mika both grabbed Hiroshi to pull him away from Naoki.

"Come back here, you fucking pussy!" shouted the gray-haired.

"You're insane…" whispered out the cat-lover, putting a hand on his painful head.

"I'll take him to the infirmary," said Takeshi before he helped a dizzy Naoki walk out of the crowd.

Hiroshi tried to get away from Mika's grip but he gave up when she told him to calm down.

"Asshole…" quietly let out the book-lover, rearranging his scarf.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

Hiroshi didn't answer and headed to the class, his fist still clenched tightly.

During class, Mika noticed he was looking a lot at her. Each time she felt observed and glanced at him, he'd look back at the front. At the end of the class, he joined her at the door.

"Could I…talk to you? In private, I mean," he asked.

"Yeah, I guess," she answered.

"I'll join you at your locker after school."

She nodded and they headed to the locker area.

* * *

After class, Mika patiently waited at her locker for Hiroshi to show up. Takeshi poked her in the back and she turned toward him.

"Oh, hey Takeshi!" she said, "You don't need to wait for me today. Hiroshi wants to talk to me about something."

"What's that something?"

She shrugged.

"I have no idea."

Takeshi looked at her blankly for a second and then smirked.

"Oh, I see…"

"What?"

"Never mind," he said before walking out of the row to head out.

Hiroshi joined her only a couple of seconds later.

"Follow me," he said.

He headed to the front door and got out, Mika following behind. Takeshi glanced at them from his bike and continued his way. They entered the woods and walked down the dirt path.

"You know you're going to miss your bus, right?" asked Mika.

"Yes. I'll return home by foot today, that's all."

Hiroshi guided Mika out of the dirt path and walked in a straight line until he reached a small river. He stopped walking and looked straight in front of him until Mika spoke up.

"What did you want to tell me?" she asked.

Hiroshi sighed.

"I thought this would be easier…" he said, "It's just words like any other but it's surprisingly hard to say them. I guess I have to go gradually, then."

He turned toward her and glanced at the necklace he gave her before looking back in her eyes.

"It's a bit weird for me to do that. It's not really my type to just go out after school and discuss in private. It would be easier if there was a script telling me what to do or to say but my only script is my mind. That's good… I guess. No, that's not good now that I think about it. My mind is rational."

He looked down and passed a hand in his neck. He then got closer and put his hands around her shoulders.

"But… I can't be rational when I look at you. There are some things that cannot be explained rationally. I had difficulty to believe that but now that I experience it… I guess it's sort of rational to not be rational. I know why I can't be rational and feel things I can't even describe when I'm with you."

He looked at her silently for a short moment and then sighed.

"I love you."

With no warnings, he took a hold of her cheeks and kissed her.

* * *

**Why do I keep making short chappies? Next one should be longer. There's a lot of things planned for it... I think XD  
I tried to make a love confession Hiroshi style... No idea if I sucked or not... :P  
Anyway, please leave a review, it really help and see you next chapter**


	12. Deadly trick

**Chapter 12**

Takeshi stood in front of the mansion with Naoki. They looked at each other and nodded before they walked toward the front door. While doing so, the events of yesterday flashed in his mind. The moment when he went in the woods after he saw Mika was gone.

XXX

_He joined Hiroshi and Naoki next to a small bridge. They stood up from a tree log. Naoki had told him that they had to talk. He had specified to not tell anything to Mika. He noticed Hiroshi was holding a notebook. He never saw it before._

"_So, what did you want to talk about?" asked Takeshi._

"_I think I got something about Takuro and Megumi's disappearing" answered Hiroshi, handing over the blue notebook._

_Takeshi opened it and started reading as Naoki read behind his shoulder. After they read the whole thing, Naoki looked back at Hiroshi._

"_I don't understand your reasoning," he said._

"_He's right," pointed out Takeshi, "I agree with what he wrote down. Mika has been really weird ever since Takuro and Megumi disappeared. I just…can't find why she would kidnap him."_

"_Megumi," said Hiroshi, "I didn't write that down but she told me she hated Megumi and all her habits. Though, I can't find why she'd take Takuro too."_

"_Well, even if we know it's her, it doesn't help that much; we have no idea __**where **__she'd be hiding them," pointed out Takeshi._

"_Actually, yes, or I wouldn't have brought you here."_

_Hiroshi guided them farther in the forest until he reached a certain pack of bushes. He crossed it and walked in a straight line until they reached a quite big oak. On the floor, there was an almost invisible other dirt path. It was probably very old. Hiroshi followed it for a while and they ended up in front of the mansion._

"_You don't need to be a smart guy to know Mika likes to go in the woods. It's sure she discovered this place," said Hiroshi._

"_How did you find it?" asked Naoki._

"_I searched for it after school."_

"_Weren't you tutoring after school?"_

"_That's what I told you but I wasn't."_

_Naoki crossed his arms. He was about to reply something but he just gave up._

"_Did you check if they were in?"_

"_No… I had a bad feeling about this."_

"_But you didn't check."_

"_I think Mika was in too."_

"_Oh, I see."_

_Takeshi looked away from the mansion._

"_What should we do? If what you say is true, we have to try something. The police won't go unless they have a proof. Besides, it would attract less attention."_

_Hiroshi nodded._

"_What we need is someone keeping her away from the mansion while the others get Takuro and Megumi."_

"_I thought about you," said Naoki._

"_What?"_

"_You can be a really good actor when you want. Just take something to talk long about just to make sure she'll stay away from the mansion."_

"_Like what? I don't really have an idea."_

"_Love confession?" suggested Takeshi randomly._

"_Then, it should be you, Takeshi. The friend in love is a well-known scenario."_

_The blonde shook his head._

"_We're both in each other's Friend zone and we perfectly know it"_

"_Yeah, right and it would be too obvious if Naoki had been in love with her so it would be too weird if he made a confession all of a sudden."_

_Takeshi nodded._

"_Though, even with you, it would make it all of a sudden and it would be suspicious unless you made signs without knowing it."_

_The boys stayed in silence for a moment while looking at the mansion._

"_You were avoiding Mika," pointed out Takeshi._

"_When he needs to think, he goes somewhere where he can be alone," said Naoki, "so, it could maybe mean he was trying to know if he did love her or not. She doesn't know you were observing her."_

"_Naoki," said Hiroshi, "you were always with me, wouldn't you chat with them normally if I was somewhere alone?"_

"_Naoki is always last minute anyway," said Takeshi, "I don't think Mika would find anything suspicious about that."_

"_True…" replied Hiroshi._

"_Then," continued the blonde, "you were glancing at her a lot in class."_

"_I think even she noticed it," added Naoki._

"_You gave her that necklace."_

"_You don't give a lot of gifts."_

"_She talked to you about Megumi."_

"_You listened."_

"_You-"_

"_I think we got enough," cut Hiroshi, "I'll do it but please, just stop. What we need now is a reason for Naoki to not ask any questions to me."_

"_Let's argue," replied Naoki, "Let's put some fight this time. It'll be normal and not normal at the same time so it shouldn't make her be suspicious."_

_The two other boys nodded. Hiroshi sighed._

"_I can't help but have a bad feeling about this."_

XXX

Naoki and Takeshi walked down the hall and looked around for the three options they had; either the two corridors or the door in front of them.

* * *

After a couple of seconds, Mika pulled away and backed off a couple of steps, looking at him like if he would be holding a knife and pointing it at her. They both blushed; Mika because she had difficulty realizing what happened and because of surprised, Hiroshi out of discomfort. Mika grabbed the necklace he gave her and squeezed it. Why was she afraid all of a sudden? If there was one thing she knew, it was that she loved Takuro, not Hiroshi! That necklace he gave her… She wore it to be polite and because it was Takuro's favorite color, not because she loved Hiroshi! She couldn't love him, she loved Takuro…but she couldn't say she didn't appreciate that kiss. She began to shiver. She couldn't- she couldn't love him, right? Why was it all confusing? It was clear: Takuro, not Hiroshi.

She felt some anger grow in her. Why did he want to break her relationship with Takuro? He was trying to separate them! She let go of the necklace and leaped on Hiroshi who fell on the floor because of the sudden push. She punched him in the face multiple times, breaking his glasses along the way. Once he looked dazed enough, she grabbed him by the scarf and dragged him to the river. She pulled the scarf's two extremities away from each other, making Hiroshi struggle to have some oxygen. This would not kill him and Mika knew it. She remembered that he said after a movie that somebody couldn't die of strangling in a mere twenty seconds but in 20 minutes.

She released the scarf and forced his head in the water, putting her two knees on his hands. With her free hand, she reached in her bag while Hiroshi struggled to get his head out of the water. It was a good thing that she forgot to _lose _her scissors. She opened the scissors and forced him to open his mouth in the water. She put her tool right where his tongue was and then snipped a lot of times at the same place. Hiroshi seemed to panic underwater and the liquid slowly turned red. When she didn't feel anything under the scissors, she removed the scissors. Mika grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head out of the water. He took a deep gasp of air while she removed his glasses to throw them in the water. She broke the fragile chain of her necklace with a curt pull and stabbed him in the eye with it. Hiroshi tried to scream but no sound got out of his throat. Mika pulled him violently away from the river and kicked him on the head before stepping on his hands, staring down at him.

Hiroshi tried to get his hands away from her feet with very little success. Maybe he could get away and go back to town and call for help. No, she would be following him and she was in a better shape than him. He couldn't help but think about his brother, when they saw each other this morning.

XXX

_Hiroshi was seated on his bed. His elbows were resting on his knees. A movement from his door made him look on his left. Kazuya had opened his room door and was squinting because of the light in Hiroshi's room._

"_Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" asked Hiroshi._

_He then looked at his alarm clock. It was two in the morning. He didn't notice so much time had passed. His parents went to bed around nine so his mom didn't knock at his door at eleven like one night. He looked back at his brother and realized he probably made a nightmare. He closed his lamp._

"_Come here," he said before his brother ran in his arms._

XXX

Before he went to school, Hiroshi had been especially grumpy that morning. He wished he had said something to Kazuya when he left to go to school. When he said _goodbye_, Hiroshi didn't reply anything. He wished he had replied something with a smile.

Mika grabbed one of his arms with a hand and took a quite big rock with her other one. She placed the rock on Hiroshi's chest and lowered her foot on it with a good force. She struck the rock repeatedly and Hiroshi coughed some blood after a moment right before he felt a sort of crack from his rib cage. He hoped Kazuya wouldn't worry too much. Another cracking noise was heard. What a shame. The last word the boy heard from him was _'morning _with a grunt. There was more pain and blood struggling to get out of his mouth. He coughed and let his head fall on the side. He used to be in a good mood during mornings. Why did he have to be grumpy on his last morning?

There was another loud sound, a great wave of pain and a retch. Darkness surrounded him even though he still had an eye opened and he coughed some blood one last time before his body became limp.

* * *

**Hm, we're quite close to the end...  
It was togh for me to kill him off 'cause he's my third fav as you maybe saw on my profile but hey, it happens.  
Sorry if you didn't like the flashbacks. They are there. Deal with it XD  
Why do I keep making short chapters? Dang it... That's how it is, I guess.  
Please leave a review and see you next chapter!**


	13. No use

**Warning:**** This chapter isn't soft like Hiroshi's death violent side... It's way worse near the end. You have been warned.  
The next one won't be as worse as that.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Mika stared down at Hiroshi's corpse for a moment. He deserved what just happened to him; that's what he got for messing with her and Takuro. She'd have to hide him somewhere; she just couldn't let the body here. It was okay though because she knew where to hide his body. She'd put it with Megumi: the two traitors together, it fitted. She grabbed Hiroshi by the neck and dragged him away from the river so she could go and hide him in the mansion's basement. She could also visit Takuro on the way.

* * *

_It _softly giggled. _It _didn't have such a good show in decades. There was a way to make it even better. Those two coming in were perfect. Only one would be perfect; he didn't need the three in the building. What was that? Was it worry in one of the boys' mind? Interesting…and yet very amusing. _It _had an idea. _It _prepared _itself _for the idea but now, _it _wanted to watch in case it would turn more amusing than _its _idea.

* * *

Naoki opened a door that lead him in what looked like a small bedroom with another door in the corner. He headed to the door and opened it.

"Mika, is that you?" he heard a faint but familiar voice ask.

Recognizing Takuro's voice, the cat-lover ran back in the corridor.

"Takeshi, I found him!" he exclaimed, immediately catching his friend's attention.

The two boys got back in the dark room. Takeshi got out of his schoolbag a flashlight that he turned on. They realized it was a jail cell. Takuro was leaned in the wall, blinded by the flashlight and his leg bent in a strange way. The boys tried to open the door and it surprisingly opened. Naoki and Takeshi looked at each other, both trying to understand why that door wasn't locked. If it was unlocked, why did Takuro stay in there? Wouldn't he try to run away? They looked back at their friend and knelt next to him.

"No it isn't Mika; it's Naoki and Takeshi," said Naoki, "we're getting you out of here."

"Who?" asked Takuro.

The boys grabbed him to support him and take him out of the cell.

"What are you doing?" asked the red-haired with a flabby voice, "I promised to wait here."

"You're going nuts," said Takeshi, "Mika _kidnapped _you and Megumi, remember?"

"You mean, that slut we got rid of?"

Naoki and Takeshi exchanged looks of uneasiness as they walked back in the corridor toward the main hall. They heard a door close. Was that Hiroshi? They sure hoped so, even if it meant he didn't do his job very well.

It was Hiroshi but he was held by the neck and there was blood all over his face and chest. Naoki's body straightened by the sight of his dead friend. Something seemed to snap in him as some wind seemed to swirl around him. He started shivering and felt like his legs were going to give up on him. Was it out of rage, sadness or fear? Maybe a mix of the three. He darted to Mika, raising his fist and punched her violently. She let go of Hiroshi's corpse and moaned.

Takeshi reached out an arm to stop Naoki since the priority was to get Takuro out but the cat-lover had only Mika and Hiroshi on his mind. Takuro seemed to move even if he didn't.

"Mika…" he whispered out, "Let go of me…"

"Takur-"

"I said LET GO OF ME!"

Takuro punched the blonde teen on the jaw and kicked him in the stomach. He then rushed to Naoki despite his broken leg and pulled him away from Mika. Naoki elbowed him right on his painful knee and then in the stomach. The black-haired stood up and grabbed Takuro by the ponytail. He grabbed the pair of scissors Mika had dropped along with Hiroshi's corpse and put them at the back of Takuro's neck.

Mika stood up to help her loved one but got pulled back by Takeshi. She struggled to get away, reaching out a hand, as if she could grab Naoki's hair that way. Takeshi kept her away the best he could. He didn't know what Naoki was doing but he trusted his friend. Mika stomped on his foot and elbowed him in the face. The blonde grabbed her by the back of her uniform and shoved her on the ground. He got on top of her and grabbed her wrists with his hands.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" he shouted even though he didn't really expect an answer from her.

She only screamed for Takuro and tried to get up. She was crying and seemed to be panicking. There was a short moan and the sound of something falling on the floor. When Takeshi, turned to look behind him, Mika pushed herself up and shoved Takeshi on the floor. She leaped on Naoki on the jaw a couple of times until he grabbed her neck and squeezed it so tight that she felt like it would get crushed. She continued hitting him so he would let go. His nose was bleeding and his head as well but he didn't let go.

Takeshi got up and pushed his fingers away from Mika's neck before pulling her away from the cat-lover.

"What's wrong with you, Naoki!? The objective is not to kill her!" he exclaimed.

Maybe she was insane, maybe she killed Hiroshi and Megumi, maybe she kidnapped Takuro and kept him captive for a long time but she was still his childhood friend; he wanted to bring her back like she was before, not _kill _her! He looked at Takuro who hadn't moved from the floor. A shiver passed down his spine; there was a pair of scissors sunk in his skull.

Regardless of the pain in her neck, Mika stood up and removed the scissors from Takuro's head and leaped on Naoki. He caught her wrist and banged his forehead on hers.

"That's how it feels…" he whispered out.

He kneed her in the stomach and pushed her violently on the ground. He lowered his foot on her face and stomped on it multiple times. Her nose made a very loud sound as her face seemed to be pushed farther in her head. She screamed and stabbed Naoki in the leg to make him stop but after a couple of seconds, her arm fell on the side and she stopped moving. Naoki looked up, his gaze toward Takeshi. Even though he was crying, he had a large smile on his face. He took a step closer to the blonde whose body was uncontrollably shivering. He couldn't believe the three corpses and his now-creepy friend in front of his eyes. He got up and ran to the door. It was locked. He kicked the door as hard as he could to open it as he heard Naoki's slow steps getting closer. They didn't lock the door when they came in; there wasn't any lock on that door!

He got grabbed and shoved on the wall. Naoki put his two thumbs on Takeshi's closed eyes and pressed hard on his eyes. Takeshi's scream of pain only made him press harder until blood came out under the blonde's closed eyelids. The smiling teen took the scissors from Mika's still warm hand while a blind Takeshi desperately searched for a way out with his hands on all four. Naoki put the scissors on top of the blonde's head and pressed hard while moving backward. When there was a red slit on the top of his head, the black-haired put his fingers in and pulled the two parts away. Blood spurted on the smiling teen and Takeshi fell on the floor with a loud thud.

Naoki stayed knelt there for a long time, watching the bloody mess he just made. After a couple of hours of observation, a giggled escaped his lips. The giggled soon became louder until it was a heavy laugh with tears streaming down the smiling teen's eyes. He put his hands on his head and looked up at the ceiling, his laugh getting even louder.

* * *

**It's almost the end! The next chapter will be the last one! This means I would've written two stories in one summer... (I start Friday the 29) If I manage to write the last chapter in time, of course!  
**

**I started another story on this archive but I wrote only the prologue for now. I'll finish this story before writing more of the new one. So, yeah, check it out if you feel like it!**

**Please leave a review (and feel free to be mad at me for being disgusting during this chapter XD It happened, deal with it)  
See you in the ultimate chapter!**


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

In a house out of the woods, a child was sleeping, two wet lines on his cheeks. A sudden but faint noise made him open an eye. He sat up in his bed and stared silently at his door for a moment. There was another noise; someone was in the basement. Though, the child was not scared; only people of the family and very close friends knew about the hidden door in the workshop. It was easy to see the door in the workshop but you had to know it was there under the patio or else it was impossible to notice it because it was possible to enter under the patio only by a movable panel. He stood up and got out of his room, grabbing the flashlight in his drawer along the way before climbing down the stairs leading in the basement. His dad didn't like when he went in the workshop because he could get hurt but he decided to go in anyway. He turned on the flashlight once he was in the quite messy room and pointed it toward the moving shape. He recognized the person standing in front of him but it wasn't who he expected to see.

"Naoki?"

The teen got blinded by the light for a moment but he quickly recovered and saw the one holding the flashlight. He took some steps closer to Kazuya. The child joined him, being careful where he stepped, knowing Naoki was Hiroshi's best friend so he knew he had nothing to be scared of. The teen knelt down to face Kazuya.

"I have to tell you something about Hiroshi," he said.

"Do you know where he is?" asked the boy, "He…he didn't come back from school."

"A very mean girl killed him."

The child took a step back.

"N…no… Y-you're lying…"

"He died for someone who didn't care about him anymore," continued the teen.

Naoki looked at the scissors in his hands and smiled.

"But I avenged him… I got rid of everyone who led him to his death…"

Kazuya lowered the flashlight on Naoki's hands that were red because of the dry blood on them. The child backed away and turned around to exit the workshop but tripped on a big object in his way.

"Don't run away just yet!" said Naoki, his smile widening while he walked toward the boy.

The teen grabbed a broom leaned on the wall and hit it hard on the wall. The extremity broke, leaving a sharp end.

"Now that I think about it, there's one person responsible I didn't kill yet," continued Naoki, his smile widening, "It's you. You could've stopped him, you could have made him promise to take you somewhere after school but you didn't do anything."

When he took another step, Kazuya screamed and stood up. The teen laughed and leaped on the child. He grabbed the boy by the neck and violently pulled him backward, impaling him on the wooden stick. It went right through his chest. Kazuya tried to scream but no sound escaped his throat. His head fell limply as steps were heard in the stairs. The teen pushed the warm corpse on the ground and ran out by the door with the broomstick. They were all responsible; they could've all done something but no one did, even Naoki but he needed to punish them before. When he'd be done, he'd punish himself but not before.

* * *

**May 8****th ****2012**

"**Five classes in local school were attacked by one of their students. The suspect, Naoki Kimura, murdered his classmates and the students of the four other classes. It was the last period when Naoki used his scissors to stab his classmates and teacher. He then went to the other class and continued his extermination. He killed anyone who saw his "work" and then ran away after the homicide."**

* * *

_It _never had so much fun in _its _existence. The show had been way more fun and satisfying than _it _expected. That boy _it_ was watching was so fragile; _it _barely touched him and he turned insane right away. The show has been red. Blood had been seen a lot and it was more than satisfying. _It _couldn't wait for the next day. It was getting very interesting. It was the first time _it _assisted to two insanity waves one after the other without any wait. This one looked like it was going to last longer and be much redder. _It _couldn't wait to see what would happen next.

* * *

**Short chapter but, hey, epilogue. Epilogues aren't supposed to be super long. I did write two stories in one summer... That's cool for me! :D  
So, I hope you enjoyed the "crazy Mika "story, I enjoyed writing it despite the little writer blocks along the way. Thank you so much for reading and I hope to see you in my next story! The prologue is posted.**

**In case you didn't check it out yet or you don't want to and I think I'm an idiot for making publicity of a story (XD), I'll still say it here; You can send me an OC via PM or Review because I'd need some for my next story. For more details, you can check in the bottom author note of that story's prologue.**


End file.
